mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity
nome verdadeiro feiurassaurorex Summer Mentor Program mentor to Charity Sweetmint (Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity) |eyes = Moderate azure |coat = (as Nightmare Rarity) |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Light cornflower bluish gray |mane = , and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to with , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) with stripes (briefly in S1E6) |nicknames = Rare, Hairity, Radiance, George, Nightmare Rarity, Rarie-Roo, Diamante Elegante, White Lily, Ra (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English; credited Tabitha St Germain in S3E11) Kimlinh Tran (English, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Mylène Saint-Sauveur (''Canadian French, My Little Pony The Movie) Angy Ghanim (Arabic) Su Zhaohua (Chinese for Taiwan) Zhang Anqi (Chinese for mainland China) Jana Mařasová (Czech) Tereza Chudobová (Czech, demo version) Nicole Salmansen (Danish) Donna Vrijhof (Dutch) Taru Tikkanen (Finnish) Julie Basecqz (European French) Rubina Kuraoka (German) Naama Ozen (Hebrew) Andrea Kerekes (Hungarian, season 1, season 3, Equestria Girls) Ilona Molnár (Hungarian, season 2) Camilla Gallo (Italian, seasons 1-6) Chiara Francese (Italian, season 7) Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese) Yeo Min-jeong (Korean) Sheera Nazir (Malaysian, S4E14) Hanne Dancke Arnesen (Norwegian) Monika Kwiatkowska (Polish) Priscila Franco (Brazilian Portuguese) Olivia Fodor (Romanian) Carmen Lopăzan (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Zvereva (Russian, season 1) Darya Frolova (Russian, season 2 onward) Yelena Ivasishina (Russian, The Movie) Snežan Nešković (Serbian, Minimax, seasons 1-2, 4) Milena Živanović (Serbian, Minimax, season 3) Dragana Milošević (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Marina García Guevara (European Spanish) Elsa Covián (Latin American Spanish) Christine Byrd (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) My Bodell (Swedish) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, seasons 1-3) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, Equestria Girls, season 4 and Rainbow Rocks) Daryna Muraschenko (Ukrainian, season 5 onward) |singing voice = Kazumi Evans (English) Hana Igonda Ševčíková (Czech, season 3) Roberta Bartůňková (Czech, season 4) Nathalie Delattre (French) Romina Langenhan (German, from S5E14 onward) Greta Bortolotti (Italian) Małgorzata Szymańska (Polish Becoming Popular backing voice) Magdalena Tul (Polish, season 5 onward) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Bianca Tadini (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2, 3 and 4) Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) Olivia Fodor (Romanian, season 1) Ioana Perneș (Romanian, season 2 and S4E14) Ioana Dagău (Romanian, season 3) Denisa Chis (Romanian, season 4) Elena Diment (Romanian, season 6) Catinca Roman (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Maria Ivaschenko (Russian, season 5) Ekaterina Shulgina (Russian, season 6) Anastasia Romanova (Russian, season 7) Ana Milenković (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Alisa Balan (Ukrainian, Rules of Rarity) |relatives = Hondo Flanks (father) Cookie Crumbles (mother) Sweetie Belle (younger sister) |aura = (S1E8) (S4E19, as a storm cloud) (S4E23, under the influence of Inspiration Manifestation)}} Ela representa o elemento da feiura po'der especial ser tão feia que deixa tudo que tudo o que toca feio'__TOC__ Devel Gallery See also *Rarity (EG) * * * * *With a similar name: CCG card rarity and the album Medium Rarities. References de:Rarity es:Rarity fr:Rarity gl:Rarity it:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 nl:Rarity no:Rarity pl:Rarity pt:Rarity ru:Рарити sv:Rarity th:แรริตี้ uk:Реріті zh:Rarity Category:Circumstantial antagonists Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fashion designers Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Musicians Category:Ponyville Schoolhouse students